


Windmill, Windmill

by orphan_account



Category: Skylanders Giants
Genre: F/M, Sex, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes paradise isn't what it's cut out to be. inspired by the chourus of 'good day ache' by gorillaz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Windmill, Windmill

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! this is rated explict for a reason FOR ADULTS ONLY! STAY AWAY LITTLE BOYS AND GIRLS

A whole army of armored chompies approached the three Skylanders. Spyro was first to charge into battle. headfirst, killing off half of the chompies Jet-vac used the suction half of his Vac Blaster 20x to suck the chompies up into the spinning blades of the fan inside his vac blaster. Stealth Elf was de- armoring then slicing their eyes off. 

Jet-Vac looked into the corner of the scene to see a spell punk. he then jet-packed toward it then pinned it to the ground "where are you going?" he questioned. 

"nowhere." the punk replied I'm the guardian of paradise island. I'm just coming back from a little stop.

"paradise island?" Stealth Elf teleported next to the two. "what's that?"

"ah, I wish I really knew. alas, I don't" the Spell Punk replied. but I can say what I've heard from survivors"

"Survivors?!" Stealth Elf reapeated.

"it is because of the fact that   
Paradise Island bring their best dream to life real in a hallucination that makes creatures fro molekin to arkeyan to go mad. "

"well team, we can either die of boredom here. or go into this place." Jet-Vac replied. 

"let's go, We're Skylanders. we can handle a measly hallucination." spyro awnsered.

"yeah!" Stealth elf chimed in.

"kay, Let's go." Jet-Vac said. and the spell punk led them to their potenial death.

**Author's Note:**

> there is no explict content yet, but a bit after Jet-Vac goes in. the gears will start a-goin' this is Jet-Vac x Chill so CRACK PAIRINGS RULE THE NIGHT!


End file.
